Not the Same Anymore
by theOriginalCaLaMa
Summary: Sequel to "Elena's Ring," Have you ever had a secret, that you couldn't tell anyone because it would hurt that person in the process? Or if you did tell them, would they believe you, or even listen to you? Sorry a short summary but I promise just R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As my great friend Nina145 says, "if I owned Vampire Diaries I would be bankrolling, therefore unable to write on Fanfiction."

HERE IT IS!  
Now since this story is new and everything and everyone has high standards, I broke out the big guns and am drinking a nice big 24 ounce mountain dew.

I hope I don't disappoint!

Also, I of course can not call this story my own becuase A. I dont own the characters, and 2. Nina145 is co-writing so I hope WE don't disappoint!

Guys, this ones for you!

EnJoY!

*****Elena's Thoughts*****

**Picture perfect memories,**

**Scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, **

**I just need you now.**

*****Damon's thoughts*****

**Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishin you'd come sweepin, In the way you did before.**

*****Both*****

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

*****Both*****

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, **

**I just need you now.**

**Woah, woah.**

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all...**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, **

**I just need you now.**

**I just need you now.**

**Oh baby I need you now.**

"Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum

**Mystery POV(Stuff in **_**italics**_** = flashback moments)**

I swam under the clear blue water with ease, and held my breath as I swam towards the shore. I was in the woods, when I had found this small lake/creek whatever it was. I came here when I wanted to be alone. It was my sense of comfort after what happened.

I emerged from the water, and walked along the deserted beach, and grabbed my towel and flips flops and got my purse to go back to Bonnie's house. I walked the little path back towards the house, and walked in the back door.

Bonnie wasn't here, becuase she was at school, and Mary was at the hospital working, so it was just me in the large house. I went upstairs and plugged in the hairdryer, and began to dry my hair. I went into my suitcase, and found a pair of jeans and a blue/violet short sleeved v-neck and my dark-brown over the knee boots. I changed, and grabbed my car keys.

Today was the day. It was going to be different. It had to be. I looked at myself in the mirror by the door, and tried to remember what had happened that night.

_"Elena!" They screamed. _There was nothing I could have done. _Damon's eyes locked on mine, and I couldn't believe what had just happened. _I stared in the mirror at my lapis lazuli eyes, and my light brown hair. I didn't look the same after that night. _It felt like a huge hole was punched through my chest in that instant._ No. I wouldn't let this stop me from doing what I said I would this morning. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door with my black leather jacket and Avaitor sunglasses, and got in the car and drove to the familiar boarding house.

I had to know if they were still here.

**=========================================================================================Damon's POV**

I swear I didn't get sleep that entire night, and so I got up and looked out the window. Stefan had left town that night, never telling me where he planned on going. Nothing had been the same since what had happened that night. Without Elena there to encourage me, to tell me everything would be okay, I didn't have the comfort of knowing she was by my side. I loved Elena, and whether she knew that when she died or she didn't, I still felt feelings I hadn't remembered when I was around her.  
Why would I be caring about a human? Why _should _I care about a human? They were, well for the most part useless. But Elena was different. She was actually worth living for. But now that she was gone, was there any reason for me to live?

I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a black button down shirt and black jeans, and went to the bathroom. I changed, and then went over to the mirror and looked into it, just staring at my lifeless reflection in the glass. A month had passed since that night, and I couldn't get over the fact that she was gone.

_Klaus stabbed the stake into her heart. I just stood there, and stared as Elena dropped to the ground. "Elena!" _Bonnie and I had screamed together. I looked away from the mirror, trying not to remember that night. I never thought that I could live through Elena dying, until what happened that same day.

_"Where are you planning to stay?" I asked Stefan as he was quickly packing everything he owned into suitcases._

_ "I haven't really thought about it," He said, never looking up at me._

Stefan and I hadn't talked since then, and I hadn't recieved any news from him. But I couldn't get her out of my mind. The last expression that I had seen on her face was one that made me want to kill Klaus over and over again.

I read her lips as they said the last thing I remembered her saying.

_"Live for me," _She had said, and then her eyes had closed softly.

**Mystery POV**

I drove up to the boarding house, and took my sunglasses off. I got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. I didn't expect them to remember me. At least not this way. I knocked on the door three times, and I gasped as Damon Salvatore opened the door. _He was still here_, I thought as he looked at me, and gave me a confused look.

"Uh, can I help you?" Damon asked nervously. _Nervously_? Why was Damon so edgy? Had something else happened? I had never seen Damon act this way, and I wanted to just hold him until he wasn't stressed out anymore, but I didn't think it would ever be possible for that to happen given I wasn't the person I had been.

"Actually, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address," I said, and I turned to walk away. I started towards my car, when I heard him behind me.

"Elena?" He said, and I turned.

"Uh, sorry?" I said quietly, and I turned back towards him. He walked over to me, and just looked at me.

"It's just, you remind me very much of a girl I used to know," He said, and the irony in the air was overpowering. "She was beautiful, like you. And I keep seeing this girl who looks exactly like you in my thoughts," He said, and I faced him, and wanted to crush myself to him, but I resisted.

"Who was the person that you knew?" I said, and he shook his head.

"She was a close friend of mine. Elena Gilbert." He said, and his eyes locked on mine. _That night a life was lost. That night was the night that caused the beginning of the end._

"Really?" I asked, and I decided to make something up because I knew that I couldn't live without Damon by my side any longer. "My name is Stephanie Gilbert." I said, and I was pretty much making this up as I went along. "Jeremy and Elena are my cousins from her father's side," I said, and I had already double crossed myself, but I caught my bluff. "This is my hometown, and when I heard about Elena, I had to come back," I said, and he nodded.

"It's just that you seem so familiar." He said, and I shook my head.

"You must have the wrong person. I haven't been in this town in over seven years," I said, and he believed me.

"Are you staying with Jenna and Jeremy?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, actaully I am staying with a friend. And your name is?" I asked, and he scoffed at what I said because he never once gave me his name or introduced himself.

"How stupid of me. I am Damon Salvatore," He said, and reached for my hand to shake it. I grabbed his hand, and in that instant felt a flash of agonizing pain in my hand. I retracted my hand, and the pain immediatly stopped, and his eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, uh I just need to get home," I said. "It was nice meeting you, Damon." I said as he nodded, and smiled at me. I gave him once last glance as I walked towards my car, and drove off.

**Damon's POV**

I watched as the mysterious young woman drove off in the distance. Why was it that when I had shaken her hand, that a shock jolted through my body, and I remembered one specific detail from that night? _Elena's eyes had shown lapis lazuli as she closed her eyes for the last time when she hit the ground._

And why had I seen her in my head so many times before, and why did she seem so familiar? She was part of the Gilbert family, and she wasn't staying with Jenna and Jeremy for the time being.

All I could think was that I to know this girl.

**Stephanie's POV**

_How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just stay away in the first place? _ Why was Damon still here in the first place? Bonnie has said that Stefan had left, but what was Damon still doing here? I just couldn't shake the feeling as I drove back to Bonnie's house. No one was home as I walked in the door, but I decided to just walk upstairs and go to bed. I took my jeans off and found a pair of shorts, and shrugged my jacket off my shoulders. I slid the shorts up my legs, and went into the bathroom to wash my face. It was still mid-day, but it wasn't nessacarily bright outside. I walked over to my bed, and pulled the white blanket back, and got under the covers.

I let my worries fade into the black as I fell asleep, and dreamt of when things were less complicated.

**~THE FOLLOWING DAY~**

I woke up, not wanting to actually get out of bed yet, but I walked over to the window. Their was just something that didn't seem right about this life. It wasn't normal.

I decided I should go out in the open today. Since it was a Friday, Bonnie would be at school. The perfect time to go out and see what had happened since what happened.

I walked to my closet, and picked out a little lavendar purple strap dress and a pair of gray flats. I brushed my hair out, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished in the bathroom, and then went and got my black leather jacket with my purse and walked downstairs with my keys in hand.

My thoughts were about going into town and just walking around seeing what was going on, but I decided to go to the grill instead. As I was driving, I kept seeing ads and posters and signs advertising for Founder's Day. I parked my car, and walked into the grill, and sat at the counter. Everything here seemed the same. I turned on my seat and looked around the grill, seeing if anyone here had changed dramatically.

I turned back around, and jumped in my seat and flinched. Damon was standing right next to me, but I should have expected it. "You scared me," I sighed, as I took in more air. He smiled a little, and came and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, and I looked at him.

"Well, it's a free country and this is my hometown so I thought I should see how much things have changed since I was last here," I said, and he ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Bourbon," He said, and I twisted back around in my seat so I was looking away from him. "You remind me so much of Elena," He said, and I laughed at the irony.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, and he turned towards me.

"Just the way you act. You don't seem like the type of person to let anything get in your way." He said.

"You were in love with her," I said, and his bright blue eyes widened, and then returned to normal size.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, mocking me, and I thought of the perfect answer.

"Because I can see you never got over the fact that she isn't here," I said, and he looked away from me.

"So are you going to the Founder's day celebration next week?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking about it," I admitted, and he got his drink. He got a pen and a little paper from his pocket

and wrote something on it.

"Call me." He said, and smiled a real smile at me and walked away with his drink.

I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out the door to my car, and drove to the woods.

**=========================================================================================Damon's POV**

She walked out the door, and I finished my drink and got my keys from my jacket. I walked out the door, and got into my car, and try to follow her without her knowing what I was doing. She drove to Bonnie's house, and walked in the door. I parked my car on the side of the street, and got out and hid behind a tree.

I heard a door close, and I saw her walking out the back door with a towel wrapped around herself. I silently ran through the woods as she set her towel and shorts down on a log and I watched as she walked towards the water and dove in like a pro.

She came up with a splash of crystal clear water, and dove back down. Again she came up, but this time she tilted her head towards me, and walked out of the water. "Hello?" She asked, and I stood absolutely still. She grabbed her towel, and sat on the log. I emerged from the brush, and walked silently towards her. She knew I was behind her, but she didn't turn as she said the words that scared me.

"I know what you are."

**First installment of ** **"Not the same anymore" the sequel to ER. **

**Nina145, thanks for being an awesome co-writer. I can't begin to list the reason on how amazing your ideas are.**

**All other fans, awesome reviews=awesome new chapters!**

**Keep reviewing, and I keep writing. **

**Party Girl says goodbye for now,**

**Caroline**

**WAIT.**

**Yes I went to see Eclipse, the 2ND day, unlike New Moon when I saw it at the first midnight showing, but overall I think it was the best movie so far, and I can totally see why everyone is saying it is "the best twilight yet"**

**AND.**

**They are doing Breaking Dawn in 2 movies, and the first part is already scheduled to be out November 11, 2011 so kiddies, mark your calendars...wait we dont have 2011 calendars yet...hmm**

**forget it just review!**

**PLUS**

**You guys also better mark your calendars for September 9 2010. Any guesses? YUP!**

**Vampire Diaries Season 2 comes back September 9! am i good to you guys or not? **

**Now im sayin goodbye.**

**Caroline**

**And remember,**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, here we go again.

Chapter 2; Some Questions Don't Get Answers

**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, **

**But no one would listen, because no one else cared.**

**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear,**

**What am I leaving, when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know...**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,**

**help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.**

**And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, **

**Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.**

**Don't be afraid, I've taking my beating,**

**I've shed but I'm me.**

**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through,**

**I've never been perfect, but neither have you.**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know...**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,**

**help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.**

**And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, **

**Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,**

**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself.**

**I can't be who you are,**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,**

**help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.**

**And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, **

**Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,**

**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself.**

**I can't be who you are,**

**I can't be who you are.**

"Leave out all the rest" Linkin Park. I thought it fit this perfectly.

**Damon's POV**

_What did she just say_?_ "I know what you are." _

How was this possible? She didn't see anything to give myself away.

"I don't follow," I said, and she laughed.

"I know you are a vampire." She said, and she turned towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, and she stood up.

"There's plenty of sun to go around. Care to take the ring off and see what happens?" She said, and I realized she knew.

"How do you know?" I asked her, and she turned away from me. I ran around her and faced her, looking into her eyes. "_How do you know_?" I asked impatiently, and she shook her head and looked away from me.

"I just do," She looked into my eyes, and she walked past me, clutching her towel as she walked towards Bonnie's house.

"Wait, I," I managed to say, but she kept walking, never looking back.

How could she have known? All the explanations I could think of led me into believing she had a secret of her own.

I could never understand how she knew what I was because I never actually got the chance to get to know her.

Yet.

**Stephanie's POV**

What had I done? Why couldn't I have just stay away from him? Stefan wasn't here, so why was Damon? Damon said Founder's day was coming up. I would have to go to it. But I had to stop hanging around him. I didn't want him to figure it out. I walked upstairs, and got in the shower.

The water on my skin felt like it was renewing and refreshing my skin the longer I stayed in the shower. I turned the water off, and just stood there for a minute. I opened the curtain and wrapped myself in the light blue towel, and sat on the counter of the sink and looked in the mirror.

_I couldn't bare to open my eyes. _That night no one was ever the same. _I heard a loud snap. _I couldn't bring myself to think back to that night. It was too painful to put myself into a situation like that again. But what I didn't understand was why I looked different. My eyes and hair were different, but I still had the same fair skin as I did before.

I walked into my room and went into my dresser and got out a pair of black cut-off shorts and a navy blue camisole and walked back into the bathroom. I dressed, and then towel dried my long light brown hair, and walked back outside and sat on the little porch behind Bonnie's house. I sat on the top step of the stairs, and just looked into the woods, and saw the large crystal clear pond of water in the distance.

I heard someone walking around the house, and Damon appeared. He came and sat by me, and I sighed.

"When you said you were staying with a friend, I didn't think you meant Elena's old best friend," He said, and I almost smiled.

"Do you ever wish life could just be simpler?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Sometimes I do," He said. "Look, I just-" He said, bu I stopped him.

"I can see that you loved Elena." I said, not looking at him.

"No I don't." He said. I looked away from him straight out into the woods.

"I don't really get into big dramatic events that have happened, Damon. I sit on the sidelines, and watch. You can't sit there and hide from me because I'm very perceptive." I said, and he changed the subject.

"So how long are you staying?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"Right now it's open to debate about," I said, and sighed. "It's late. I should probably go inside." He started to walk away, but he turned back towards me.

"I did love her." He admitted, and I felt like I was going to cry when I heard that. "My brother and I both did." He said, looking away from me.

"Who was your brother?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Stefan. He and Elena were kind of dating before that night," He said, and I was amazed how much empathy Damon had developed since Elena died. "But I think he loved her for her resemblance to someone we used to know." He said.

"Katherine?" I blurted out, and I wanted to cover my mouth as Damon's suspicious eyes met mine.

"How do you know about Katherine?" He asked me, and I was glad I had ingested vervain because I knew now that he couldn't compel me. He walked back towards me, and I gave him the only legitamate answer I could think of.

"I just do," I said, and he shook his head.

"Is that going to be your answer to everything?" He asked me, and I saw the sky darken significantly.

"I should go inside," I said, but he grabbed my arm, and turned me towards him.

"You can talk to me you know," He said, and I nodded.

"I know." I said, and he let my arm go. "I'll see you around," I said, and walked up the steps and inside.

Why did he have to ask so many questions? I was lying to him now, and I couldn't stand that after what had happened. But I couldn't tell him my secret.

I couldn't let him go through that again.

**Damon's POV**

Why did this girl seem so familiar to me? And why wouldn't she answer any of my questions? It seemed like she was keeping a secret of her own, but right now I was thinking about Elena, not anything else. Her long hair, and her beautiful dark brown eyes, and her caring, loving attitude towards me. Sometimes she had fire, but most often she was soft and warm.

And then I thought of Caroline, and Vickie, and all those other girls I fooled around with when I couldn't have her. And then of Katherine, in which I only wanted back to annoy my brother, then I found out she wasn't in the tomb. I still didn't buy the whole idea that Elena and Katherine could have beaten the Originals with our help. Just something about it seemed odd.

_Wait a minute_.

When I touched her arm, I felt a shock run through my body.

I needed to find out more about this new girl. And if she was part of the Gilbert family, why was she staying with Bonnie? I had to find out some more about where this girl was coming from, and how she knows I am a vampire. And then I had brilliant idea.

Founder's Day.

**OK, hey guys. Next chapter is going to be fun to write only because I know whats gonna happen, and I cant wait to post it, which means it gets posted sooner.**

**I have a killer sore throat right now, so I dont know whats wrong with me. **

**VD2 News.**

**No real news except for if you didnt already know this, new season comes in early september and dvd comes out in August.**

**I also just wanna say that thank you guys so much for reading these author's note because I know I ususally never do.**

**Again thanks to all my loyal faithful reviewers, and Nina145 deserves some praise so go subscirbe to her and tell her how amazing she is because she doesnt believe me.**

**Asta La vista**

**Caroline**

Also, some important flashbacks coming up.(_Will be in italics)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: WOOOT! **

**I love writing this story, but I feel like I am letting you guys down when it comes to giving you a good story plot to read about. Yes/No? Let me know in your reviews and tell me what I can improve upon and what you would like to see happen in the future.**

**Chapter 3; The Event of the Year(Founder's Day)**

_I was switched off like a light,_

_A fighter with no fight._

_Staring up at the stars,_

_giving in to the dark._

_The moon glowed like a scar,_

_But did things go too far?_

_Somehow you saw someone worth saving,_

_you pulled me back into the light,_

_Now if ever I can rescue you,_

_when you need two arms to fall into._

_You know exactly where I'll be,_

_Just look for me._

_Oh look for me._

_I will Rescue you._

_When it seems like you have lost it all,_

_And you feel like you're in free fall,_

_Goin deep into the blue,_

_I will Rescue You_

_When every promise turns to dust,_

_And there's no one left to trust._

_I know how this feels, _

_When the wounds don't wanna heal._

_Somehow you saw someone worth saving, _

_you pulled me back into the light._

_Now if ever I can rescue you,_

_When you need two arms to fall into,_

_You know exactly where I'll be,_

_Just look for me, Oh look for me._

_When it seems like you have lost it all,_

_And you feel like you're in free fall,_

_Goin deep into the blue,_

_I will Rescue You_

_I will Rescue You_

__**"Rescue You" Jake Epstein **

**Stephanie's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ The only thing I can say is that I hope Damon doesn't figure out my secret._

I couldn't think of anything else to write. I couldn't let Damon get hurt, again.

I didn't leave the house that entire week, except to go swimming. I could tell Damon was watching me, but I never said anything purely because I didn't want to have to leave, or have Damon leave. I didn't want to get my hopes up either, but it was as if he was secretly watching out for me.

It was Saturday, so it was the day of the Founder's Day celebration, and I was just getting ready for it as Bonnie walked in the room as I was wearing a teal blue strapless dress, that was elegant but not too fancy that hit me mid-thigh and I was wearing a pair of black flats.

I was brushing my hair, and Bonnie came and looked in the mirror next to me.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for Founder's Day." She said with a smile, and I smiled as I stood up.

"Do you think," I asked, but before I even asked she shook her head.

"I wouldn't count on it," She said, the smile leaving her face. Well I guess Stefan wouldn't come home for Founder's Day. I couldn't let myself slip into thinking that way anymore.

_I watched as Stefan gathered his things and Damon waited at the door until he left. Stefan drove off, and I watched the dust swirl around me and Damon shut the door. _

I saw what had happened, and it was all because of me. It was so easy to believe that everything could be normal, but in reality it never could.

I rubbed lip balm on my lips with my pinkie, and looked at myself in the mirror. I got my black cardigan with sleeves that hit just above my elbow, and followed Bonnie outside as we walked towards the car, but Damon was there with his electric blue Mustang.

"Can I give you girls a ride?" He asked, and he looked at Bonnie.

"You know what," I spoke up. "I have to go grab something upstairs so I'll just take my car and meet you guys there." I said, and I back walked still facing them and then turned and ran up the steps.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom to get my diary and my purse and put my diary in it. I walked back downstairs and took my keys from the little keytree by the door.

I walked outside and got into my car, and drove to the town hall where Founder's Day was. I parked my carnext to Damon's, and walked with my purse towards the stage where everyone was gathering around to see the parade below. I saw Bonnie talking to Damon, and walked to them.

"Hey," I said quietly. Bonnie smiled at me and Damon waved at me, and they were apparently talking about 'Elena'.

"But, what you said that night, I don't understand," I heard Damon say, and I interupted.

"Damon, if I were you I would just leave it alone." I said, and I shot Bonnie a 'Give me 5 minutes glance' and took Damon's arm by the wrist and walked to the side with him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I know more about that night then you think," I said, and looked away from his piercing bright blue eyes.

"Stephanie, what is with all the little comments about what happened that night, and you can't even give me a straight answer about anything! I watched her die. I was there the entire time. And it's my fault," He said, and I looked at him then, and I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"Damon, it was no one's fault. There is nothing anyone could have done okay?" I said, and placed my hands around his neck and hugged him. He didn't hug me back, or even touch me, but when I pulled back he looked confused.

"You're-" He started but Bonnie interupted him.

"Stephanie come on the fire works are going to start soon," She said, and I looked up at the dark sky and walked away from Damon as Mayor Lockwood walked onto the stage.

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody likes to call home. Safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the founder's to thank for that. That's why I would like to dedicate this evenings fireworks display to there legacy. Enjoy the show everybody!" He said, and walked off the stage as everyone was clapping as the fireworks rose into the air, the cracks and snaps of color lighting up the night.

I caught my breath, and I took a deep breath because I was having trouble breathing and I went over to Bonnie who was still talking to Damon.

"I think I'm going to get out of here," I said, and ran my hands through my hair as Damon's eyes grew large.

"I'll drive you," He said concerned, but I shook my head.

"No, no that's okay," I said as I almost ran to my car. I unlocked my car, and put my seatbelt on and drove back to Bonnie's house and parked the car quickly and took my shoes off and ran back into the woods.

**Damon's POV**

"I'll go make sure she's okay," I told Bonnie, and she nodded.

"I'm going to hang around here for a while so when you see her, tell her to call me if she needs anything," She said, and I nodded.

I ran to my car, and drove to Bonnie's house. I was speeding because all of the police were at the Founder's day celebration. I slammed the car door and ran back into the woods where she was sitting on the sand, with her diary and I heard her crying.

"Elena." I called, and she cocked her head towards me. "How could you not tell me?" I asked, as she stood up and dropped her dairy in the sand. Her face was completely covered in tears, and she walked towards me.

"No one would have listened to me, and no one would have believed me even if they did listen. I didn't want to hurt you, but it looks like I have already so go ahead don't talk to me," She said, and she walked up the steps into the house, and I heard her run up the stairs.

"Elena," I said, and I walked over to her dairy and picked it up as well as the pen and sat on the steps with it.

I turned to a recent date that I could find, and read what Elena had really done this past month since what had happened. After reading a few pages I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Elena's POV**

I ran upstairs, and cried into my pillow as I tried to fall asleep. How did he figure it out? I know that Bonnnie wouldn't have told him, so how could he have known?

I shouldn't have even gone to see if they were still in Mystic Falls that day. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never even given Damon a second glance after that night.

And what would Stefan's reaction be if he ever found out?

"So what happens now?" I asked, and immediatly more tears came as I thought about Stefan.

**Damon's POV**

_"All I can say is that I hope Damon doesn't find out."_

_ "I wish things were different and that I could interact with Damon like we used to, but with me looking different than I used to I don't know what he would want me for. Katherine was his sole purpous for just looking at me."_

_ "I saw Damon today. He looked nervous, almost on edge like he knew it was me all along. I can never forgive myself for causing him this pain and grief all over again. I just wish things could be the way they were. Stefan isn't here anymore, but I can't figure out why Damon still lives here."_

_ "Bonnie saved me tonight. I am eternally grateful to her, but I almost wish she hadn't done it so I wouldn't have these feelings about Damon and Stefan returning to me."_

She had never wanted me to know about her. She really didn't want to hurt me, she just wanted things back to normal. And I yelled at her for not telling me.

All I can think is that I need to show her how much she really meant to me and how much she still does to me.

And all those things she questioned me about Elena, she was trying to see if she should still talk and interact with me like we always had.

I wanted to just hold her in that instant, but I figured she and I both needed time to cool down a bit before that would be possible.

**Cool eh? Yeah, I like speaking Canadian-like.**

**THE PLOT THICKENS AND THE SECRET COMES OUT.**

**Ok, I am stuck on what exactly to write next so maybe a little wait.**

**All my fans, ok I'm sorry im watching a shane dawson video with puppets asking weird questions so I am like not able to focus right now.**

**all fans, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Nina145, NEED SOME IDEAS.**

**Well, Asta Luego**

**Caroline**

**OH also **

**VD2NEWS**

**~David Anders(uncle/dad John) comes back for at least 1 more epic episode.**

**~Michael Copon from One tree hill is supposedly rumored to be a guest on the VD.**

**~Mayor Lockwood's brother mason comes and is "Much younger and cooler" than tylers dead dad. **

**Ive done my part, if u want more details go to and click TV Shows up at the top of the website, and I think you know what to do from there.**

**Oh, God how could I forget this one? **

**OK, so I dont particulary like Justin Bieber...in fact I absolutely hate him. But he is also rumored to be in a few episodes of the VD this upcoming season, and I will defiantely still watch, I just dont really like the idea of a 16 yr old boy who sounds like a girl on VD purely because it would make the show less dramatic and nobody but me would pay attention to the ACTUAL show because of him.**

**Hate me, I dont really care. I dont like him. End of story.**

**Alright, Asta Luego again.**

**Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Just read.**

**Oh wait forgot to add this in last chapter.**

**Being a resident of Cleveland myself, I hope Lebron James has a career ending injury his first game with the Heat.**

**Chaper 4; Worlds Collide**

_Hurry up and go, _

_you're the last one to know._

_What is up, what is up with me._

_Come on come on and go, _

_You're the last one so come on._

_Hurry up, hurry up and leave._

_And the same old world's above her yeah yeah_

_And you'll be much better off without her yeah yeah._

_So many people mad at me,_

_It'll be so easy to believe._

_Hurry up and run its your last chance for fun, _

_Come on hurry up up,_

_hurry up up and leave._

_Come on come on and go _

_You're the last one so_

_Come on hurry up up, Hurry up up and leave._

_And the same old world's above her yeah yeah_

_And you'll be much better off without her yeah yeah._

_So many people mad at me,_

_It'll be so easy to believe._** "Come On and Go" By Scout.**

**Elena's POV**

_Nothing could ever be the same. _I loved Damon, but I was sure now that I no longer resembled Katherine that wouldn't be the same. Damon said he loved me, but I really think it was only because Stefan was still around.

I didn't want to face this day if it meant I was going to see Damon, and I didn't hate him at all. I just didn't want to cause himself or myself any more un-nessacary drama or sadness.

I found a dark green tank top and a pair of dark wash cuffed denim shorts, and I put my hair in a ponytail and walked outside, and stood on the deck in the back of Bonnie's house. I stared out towards the water, and I slowly walked towards the lake. I felt the wind rush past me as I fell backwards, and landed on my back and hit my head on the step behind me. I touched my hand to the tender spot on the back of my head, and brought it back so I could see my hand.

Blood.

Before I knew what was going on, something had grabbed me and pushed the hair from my neck, and bit into my skin right at my pulse point. I knew it wasn't Damon, and I screamed out loud even though I knew no one could hear me. I felt my body beginning to go limp in this persons hands, and my eyes rolled back into my head as I closed my eyes.

I thought I would die until I remembered that Bonnie saved me for forever that night, but I still believed I would die until I felt the person drop me to the ground. And someone caught me and carried me to a place I hadn't remembered in a while.

**Damon's POV**

I knew that scream anywhere. Someone was hurting Elena. A sudden aching pull shot through my chest, and I let it pull my body as I ran to my car. I swore I would do anything to protect Elena, and now I was just keeping my promise. I heard her breathing decreasing as I ran to the porch behind Bonnie's house, and I could hear her racing heart as the vampire holding her sucked the life out of her. I shoved the creaton sucking her neck out of the way as I carried her to the safety of my car, and locked the door as I finished off the vampire who did this to her.

I grabbed a nearby branch that had fallen last night after the thunder storm, and ran to the now retreating intruder hurting my best friend and grabbed him by the neck, and shoved the branch into his heart. I didn't have the patience or the desire to find out more about him since he was already dead and didn't mean anything to me anymore. Anyone who hurt Elena had to die. His features looked familiar as the veins shown through to his now translucent skin as I carried his worthless body to the woods and left him. I had wanted nothing more than to just be with Elena this whole time, to care for her and hold her.

As I neared the car, I realized her heartbeat had returned mostly to normal as I drove on to the boarding house She wasn't leaving my eyes tonight. She could stay with me forever if she chose to, but after everything that had happened, I wasn't about to force her into anything. She was no average angel. She was mine.

I reached the boarding house when I heard her cough, and I tilted her head upwards the slightest bit, and looked at the bite mark on her neck. I licked the bite mark at her pulse point and my venom sealed it shut. I got out of the car and ran to the passnger side and picked Elena up, shut the door to my car, and carried Elena into the boarding house. I carried her into the parlor and set her down gently on the couch, and went to get her a glass of water. I decided to let her sleep in my room, since she was familiar with it, and I would sleep down here with the TV because I respected her. I knew she didn't want to rush into things with me, but I wasn't about to just leave her like Stefan had. I made sure my bed was made before I softly picked Elena up and carried her into my room. I had some of her clothes here, from before when she stayed here when she couldn't go back to stay with Jenna and Jeremy. When I had told her before she could stay here, I went to her house without her knowing and got her clothes for long term permanence in her staying with Stefan and I. My favorite part was getting her underwear and bras for her. I was guessing Caroline had mostly dragged her to Victorias Secret to buy this stuff because I couldn't picture Elena going into that store fueled by her own desire to buy such things.

I took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. I pressed a kiss to her cheek, and placed the clear glass of water on the nightstand as I quietly walked downstairs. I had been wearing sweatpants and I pulled my gray t-shirt off and grabbed a white down blanket from the spare bedroom and flopped down on the couch. I flipped through the channels until I settled on Anchorman. I fell asleep faster than usual, and heard Elena's heart beating steadily as I drifted off.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up but kept my eyes shut. I was much too comfortable to be on the back steps behind Bonnie's house. I cracked my eyes open a little bit, and looked over to the clock on my left. 2:27 am, it said. I sat up, and my hand immediatly went to my neck. When I felt nothing there, my hand went to the healing mark on the back of my head. No blood, but it must have sealed itself shut. I saw a little blood mark from my head on the white pillow I had been laying on, and shook my head. Where was I? I looked around, widening my eyes to try to see where I was.

I lightbulb went off in my head.

Damon's room. But, where was Damon? I pushed the blanket off me, and stood up. I fell on my hands and knees because I was still weak from being attacked last night, and I heard a glass shatter. I grabbed onto the edge of the corner table next to me, and prayed to God if Damon was asleep I didn't wake him up.

I walked towards the stairs, well, limped towards the stairs, and clutched the railing for dear life as I made my way down the stairs. I saw the door, but I had no desire to leave Damon yet. I saw a light shining from the parlor, and I squinted my eyes as I walked through the doorway to the parlor. I looked at the screen for a minute and realized Monty Python and the Holy Grail was now on, and smiled. How classic Damon.

I saw him sleeping on the couch, shirtless, and smiled wider. He might hide his feelings 90 percent of the time, but I couldn't help but think about how peaceful he looked right now. I didn't want to wake him, so I walked back to the stairs and up to his room to try to fall asleep again. I almost stepped on the glass that had shattered on the floor, but before I did, I almost slipped on the water so I remembered. I was too tired to clean it up now, but I would as soon as I woke up in the morning.

6:37 am.

I wokeup, and the sun was slowly cracking through the window of Damon's room, so I decided to get up and clean up the glass from last night. I went to the bathroom connected to Damon's room, and grabbed the waste basket and a towel so I wouldn't cut myself picking up the glass. It was still dimly lit in Damon's room, but I managed to wipe the water so I could clean the glass up next. I got a wash cloth to pick the glass up, and started picking up the glass, when I heard footsteps behind me, and Damon walked in, and smiled at me.

**Damon's POV**

I heard a little _plinking_ noise, like someone was throwing little pebbles at a window. I sat up, and realized the noise was coming from upstairs. I had heard something last night, but I was too tired to see what it was. I walked half asleep to the stairs, and stumbled up them and wokeup more and more every step I took. I walked into my room as I saw Elena, kneeling down on the floor next to a pile of clear glass. Oh. That must have been what I heard last night. I went over to her, and put my arms around her waste, and pulled her up so she was standing next to me. I turned her around as she took in a sharp breath, and cupped her face with my hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Let me help you," I suggested to her, but she shook her head.

"I've got it I think," She said quietly, and I went over to the bed to make it when I saw the little spot of blood on her pillow. I took the pillow in my hand, and I face her as I watched her kneel down and clean up the last bits of glass. Sure enough, I saw the little spot on the back of her head that appeared to have been bleeding. I watched her take the waste basket back into my bathroom and watched her come back out and just stood there looking at her. That bastard I killed last night had hurt her in more ways than I thought.

She saw me looking at her, and she just gazed back at me with wide eyes. "What?" She asked me, and I held up the pillow, and her mouth shaped and O and she brought her hand back to the spot where it had been bleeding and I ran to her, moving her hand in the process and moving her hair until I saw the mark where she had been bleeding. I exhaled loudly, and turned her so that she was facing me.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "You're hurt," I started, and she nodded once. "Elena, what did he do to you?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Elena, I need to know!" I almost shouted, but I controlled myself.

"Nothing, I swear Damon. I fell backwards, and hit my head on the step." She said, and I looked away from her, licking my lips. "Damon," She said, and her hand touched my cheek, and pulled my face so that I was looking at her. "I would never lie to you, okay? I'm not protecting anybody. I don't even know who that was," She said, and I thought about when she and I first met and she called herself Stephanie.

"You need blood," I told her, looking away from her.

"Oh," She said, and nodded at me in agreement. "If you want, you can-" I cut her off, and shook my head.

"You need it more than me. You first," I said, and she looked away from me to take the sheet off the pillow, and turned back and a slow trickle of blood flowed down my neck. She stared at me with wide eyes, and hesitated a little when I nodded to her and she started licking my neck. When she started sucking on the cut on my neck I pierced her skin as lightly as I could and pulled her body closer to me and when I did she actually bit my cut. I growled a little at her, and smiled against her skin. She stopped drinking my blood, and I stopped about a minute after she did. I pulled her close to me once more, and licked her bite mark and my venom healed it instantly. She placed her hands around my body, and I placed my hands on her back, holding her close to me, my chin on top of her head.

"Oh. I almost forgot something." I said, and I pulled away from her, and went into the top drawer in my dresser. I pulled out her ring, and I knelt down to her left hand and slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand. I leaned my forehead against her stomach, and she placed her hands just below the back of my head on my neck. I felt one of her hands moved around my neck, under my jaw and she tilted my chin up so I was looking at her.

"Damon," She sighed, and I immediatly stood up, my eyes gazing down at her new wide lapis lazuli eyes. "I'm so sorry," She said, and I pulled her close to me again, propping my chin on the top of her head. I pulled back from her, and placed my hands on her cheeks, and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her strawberry lips.

**Elena's POV**

Damon placed his hands on my cheeks, pulling my chin up to look up at him, and leaned down slowly and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. I didn't know what to think. To just go with it, or stop it. I leaned my lips down after he kissed me, and pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice that almost crushed me.

**Any guesses? I was just inspired to write, and maybe its short i dont really know but I might ot be able to update by this weekend because I am going on vacation for 4 days so I will try my hardest tho.**

**Miss Nina145, you need to help me with some of these important details I am stuck on!**

**DamonFan13, thanks for the help! More awesomeness awaits!**

**Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, thanks for the reviews!**

**Um, and news about VD2 this week, sorry no I didn't find anything**

**BUT if you are a fan of the Shiver series by Maggie Stiefvater Linger came out and I am going to get it today but promised myself I wont read it till my first night of vacation...lets see if I make it.**

**Asta luego!**

**Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Having problems with this chapter... **

**I can't get it the way I want it so I hope you still like it either way at least!**

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street, _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_Where the city sleeps, _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_'Til then I walk alone._

_I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind._

_On the border line, _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone. _

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_'Til then I walk alone._

_walk this empty street, _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_Where the city sleeps, _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_'Til then I walk alone._

**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" Green Day.**

**Damon's POV**

Elena pulled away from me as I leaned my forehead against hers. I brushed my thumbs across her cheekbones, and I exhaled. She kept her eyes closed, not willing to let me look into the depths or her now striking blue eyes. Did she think I was using her? She had to know that my feelings for her were real. "_What are you doing?_" I heard somewhere in the distance, and whispered in Elena's ear, "_Don't move._" I stepped away from her, my arm curling around her waist pulling her with me.

"Hello brother? What brings you back to town?" I asked Stefan, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It didn't feel right staying away. I'm sorry, you are?" Stefan directed towards Elena. I eyed her, and she clutched my side, not knowing what to do.

"You know what, she's an old friend. We were just catching up," I said believably, and Stefan's withering stare met my eyes. "Will you excuse us for just a minute?" I asked him, not caring what his answer was because I was getting out of there anyways. Elena's grip on my arm alerted me that she was worried and she would probably end up telling Stefan who she is.

"I have to tell him," She said, and I clutched her hand in mine.

"Do what you need to do. Just don't come crying to me when you pick him over me and he doesn't believe you," I said, and walked past her.

"Damon, wait!" She said, and I stopped. "I, I" She started, and I turned. "I need some time to think," She pleaded, and I nodded. "Give me one chance," She said, and I nodded again. "If he doesn't believe me, you know what my answer is. But, can I have some privacy?" She asked, and I nodded once again.

**Elena's POV**

Damon kissed me on the cheek, and walked down the stairs and walked out the door. The promising slam of it let me know that he was gone, at least out of distance of hearing what I was about to say.

I sighed, and walked back to Damon's room to confront Stefan. We were sweethearts before all of this happened. I didn't think he would believe me, as I walked through the door and closed it slowly behind me. I faced away from him at first, and then went to the comfy black leather chair in the corner of Damon's room, and sat down and Stefan looked at me.

"Hi." He said, forcing a very unbelievable smile across his lips. "I'm Ste-" But I cut him off.

"I know who you are," I said, looking down a little as his gaze reached my face.

"Oh. And you are?" I laughed a shaky laugh, like I was in disbelief at his words.

"Now that you asked that shows I already have an answer for Damon." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked me politely.

"Nothing." I said. "It's just, you really don't know me?" I asked him seriously.

"No. Who are you?" He asked me, intently listening on whay I was about to say.

"Elena Gilbert." I said, not looking at his face. I saw him shake his head.

"That's impossible." He said, shaking his head more and more, and he started to head towards the door.

"Wait." I said, and he stopped in his tracks. "I can tell you anything you need to know. I don't care if you don't love me anymore. I don't care if you never speak to me again, but please. Just believe me." I pleaded, and he turned.

"Who am I?" He asked me.

"Stefan Salvatore." I answered.

"How did I know you?" He asked.

"When you came back to Mystic Falls to see your home and to visit Zack, my adoptive parent's car drove off a bridge and into the lake." I stopped. That was still a sore subject with me. "You tried to save my father, but he wouldn't let you until you helped me. They died that night. You told me, you looked at my face, and I looked so much like Katherine, you thought I was her. I ended up in the hospital, and you told me you spent the next couple of months watching me. Taking in everything I did to make sure I wasn't Katherine." I finished, and he nodded.

"What am I?" He asked, and I laughed a shaky laugh. I sighed.

"A vampire." I said, and he turned back away from me.

"It's not possible, it can't be," I heard him say, distressed.

"I can prove it," I said, and he turned to me, a confused look spread across his face.

I walked over to him, placed my hands on his cheeks, and kissed him, full on the lips.

**Stefan's POV**

I wanted to push her away but I just couldn't. I stood there as she kissed me, not moving. When she stepped away from me, my fingers rose to my lips as I felt them.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are not Elena. You don't look anything alike. Katherine and Elena were dopplegangers. When I saw Elena, Katherine was all I could think about because no one but Katherine was for me." I said to her, angrily at the thought of her pretending to be Elena.

I walked to the door but her gaze looked down as I looked at her one last time, shaking my head in disappointment.

**Elena's POV**

I thought I would cry but I didn't. I promised myself I was done crying about this new life. I don't when Damon walked in, but when I turned to walk to the door I hit Damon's chest. I wrapped my arms around Damon's waist, hugging him inside his jacket. He cradled my face with one hand against his chest. "I'm not going to cry," I said, and pulled away from him.

"I need to go home," I said, and he shook his head.

"I have clothes for you here." As if he read my mind.

I gave him a questioning look, but decided to blow the comment off, for if I argued, I knew I would lose. I saw a big peice of glass in the floor that I had missed, because it was sticking out from under the bed, and went to pick it up. But when I leaned down to get it, a stabbing pain hit my back and I cried out in pain.

"Ah!" I cried, and Damon was right next to me, helping me up. I walked as best and as fast as I could to the bathroom, and lifted up my shirt, to find a reddish purple mark running along my spine. Damon had followed me right to the bathroom, and he wasted no time in inspecting he mark. He lifted my tank top off some I was left in my bra and shorts. He ran two fingers as gently as he could down the mark and I cringed.

"What happened?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"I have no idea!" I said desperatly, and moved away form Damon's hands.

"Elena, I have to look at it, it could be-"

"Stop!" I said. "I don't mean to be a jerk about this, but please, don't touch it." I said, and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, it just hurts." I said, and he nodded. Since he couldn't hug me, he bent down on his knees and hugged my waist.

He stood up and went to his dresser, and gave me one of his shirts that was a bigger shirt that wouldn't irritate the mark on my back further. I put it on, and Damon bit his wrist. At first I was confused, and then I remembered his blood healed myself. He stood behind me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and his wrist right where it was perfect to feed off it. I wasted no time in biting the cut in his wrist, and the growl coming from behind me, I liked. I stopped when I felt it was enough for both of us, and he somehow sealed his cut like magic.

Since he couldn't hug me, and I knew he wanted to, I turned to him, and hugged his waist, and he kissed my cheek, a smile building on his lips. "That shouldn't hurt tomorrow," He said, and I looked up at him, and he didn't hesitate when I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. His hands raised to my cheek, his lips moving in perfect harmony against mine.

"Oh, and by the way," I said in between Damon's kisses to my lips. "Next time you save me," I said, and he moved his lips to my neck, trailing down to my shoulder. "You don't have to sleep on the couch," I smiled, and he looked down at me, and I nodded my head.

"Here," He said turning me around. "Let me check your back," He said, and I stopped him.

"Damon, just leave it. Please. It's fine. It can wait until tomorrow, and I haven't eaten anything today yet, and it's almost tomorrow." I reminded him, and he nodded his head once.

**Damon's POV**

Since Elena's back was feeling mysteriously better all of a sudden, I carried her down the stairs so I could make her something to eat. What time was it anyways? 7:50pm. Wow, it had been a long day.

I made Elena spaghetti using an old recipe that I had made once at a family night at Elena's house that I was graciously invited to, and I knew she loved it.

She sat at the kitchen island, and she just sat there smiling and talking to me, and finally when it was ready, I was about to get two plates, but Elena had them when she appeared out of thin air next to me. She hugged me from behind, and I loved the feeling of her warm skin on mine.

While I sat across from her, I couldn't help but worry about that mark because it seemed earlier that it reall hurt her. I watched her eat, as I slowly began to eat when I realized she was okay for now. We finished at the same time, and she took my plate, and went over to the sink and began to wash them. I went next to her with a towel swung over my shoulder, and she handed the dishes to me as she finished washing them. I put them away, and she looked at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"So are you planning on wearing my clothes or can I have them?" She asked. I blinked for a second, and realized what she was asking. I put them in the downstairs closet. You couldn't miss the door to the closet when you were walking in through the front door, but then again, Elena was out cold last night. "Did you pack my toothbrush and shampoo and stuff?" She asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Already upstairs in the bathroom." I replied, and she lifted one of her shirts and a pair of sweat pants out, and she got a pair of underwear, and her face looked horrified when she saw one of the bras I had packed for her. "Elena, do you really think I was anything but thorough when I got you your clothes?" I said sarcastically, and she dropped the lace in her hand, and got the bra that matched her panties.

"I am going to take a shower," She said, and I nodded as she walked upstairs.

"Towels in the cupboard in the bathroom!" I yelled upstairs. I heard a muffled 'thanks' over the running water of the shower.

"Are you really going to believe her?" Stefan came out of nowhere, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I really am. And You remember what Bonnie said. She could bring her back, and I am not going to try to convince you of anything. Now go be broody. Or is there another reason you're back?" I said, and he shook his head.

"This is my home too, Damon. I can come home without needing to be interigated." He said, and I turned and went to go upstairs. I didn't want to deal with broody Stefan when I had Elena to worry about. I heard her turn the water off, so I decided to put change so I was more comfortable. I shrugged out of my button down shirt, and found a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants. I walked down the hall to the clothes hamper, and tossed my clothes in. I would do them tomorrow, as well as Elena's.

She walked out of the bathroom, her hair darker from being wet, in black sweat pants, and a deep blue tank top. She looked beautiful for wha she was wearing, and I couldn't smell the blood on her anymore. Just the scent from her shampoo, cherry almond. When she walked out of the room down the hall to the hamper I noticed the mark again, but it didn't seem to be bothering her at all, so I loosened up a little. She came back in the room, and she went in my dresser and got a pair of socks. Damn it, that's what I forgot.

"How's this for thorough?" She asked when I saw she had my socks. I shrugged my shoulders, and and she lifted her knee up so she put the sock on, and then the other. When she came back up, I was in front of her, my arms open. She smiled at me, and hugged me, and I squeezed her lightly, making sure I didn't touch her back as much. She kissed my lips, and I smiled against hers, lifting her up so she was looking down at me. Her hands on my shoulders, steadying herself, and I carried her over to the bed. I sat her down, and she pulled me down with her, and kissed me. I kept most of my weight off of her, but I knew she didn't like when I did.

She finally playfully pushed me away, and got under the covers. I layed down behind her, my arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her stomach, pulling her closer to me. I saw the mark, even in the dark, and it just kept haunting me. I kiss the top of it, and she didn't cringe so it must not have hurt her.

She turned her head towards mine, and I knew she wanted a kiss, so I gladly obliged. I kissed her softly, and then she turned back away from me, and snuggled closer to me.

**~The Following Day~**

**Damon's POV**

I woke up, and Elena was still in my arms. I kissed her neck as I opened my eyes. Her wet hair hand turned into soft waves, and her pale skin looked warm in that moment. I heard her sigh in contentment. It was eight in the morning, and she gently pulled my hands away from her stomach with hers, and rolled out of the bed, and popped her shoulders when she stretched her arms above her head. She went to the bathroom, and her right ankle kept cracking like it always did. I wondered why that was. No matter when it was, her right ankle always cracked. I hadn't heard do anything, except fall on the floor, I assumed.

I wondered if she was alright, but when I heard her call my name, I knew that answer.

"Damon!" She cried, and I rushed to the bathroom, half awake. I saw her sitting on the bathroom floor, and I immediatly went to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I can't get up." She said desparately, and I nodded my head, grabbing her under her arms, and pulling her up to stand. She couldn't. I looked at her back, and now it had turned a sort of dark blue color, almost like a bruise.

"C'mon. I'm taking you to the hospital," I told her, as I pulled a shirt on, I rushed downstairs as fast as I could helping Elena all the way.

**Well Alrighty then. Since this was so late, I am not going to make any promises on when I will update. I do when I do, so just wait for it patiently. **

**It's been so long since writing, I dont know if this is short, long, or in between.**

**Well, Nina145, you need to post a new chapter for Forsaken Savior already. Thanks for the amazing ideas, this chapter wouyld not be up right** **if it wasnt for you!**

**All other fans, keep reviewing.**

**VD 2 NEWS**

**nothing...again sorry but I couldn't find anything I havent already told you guys...DVD this august, and new season starts september 9.**

**Well, **

**Asta Luego.**

**Caroline**


	6. AMAZING

HELLO? Oh, hey guys. Okay, so no I am not updating(sad face) BUT don't be too sad because if you have been waiting long enough for Vampire diaries season 2 to arrive,(we all have) I have some very very exciting news. No they didn't move the release date up, but they did give a super awesome must see tell all trailer for season two!

If you go on you tube and search "official vampire diaries season 2 trailer" you'll get what your looking for.

NO im not done. So you know how katherine and Elena both look alike? Well clevvertv answered my question of how they are related, and it is by blood, and also Isobel will be explained in the mix.

I can say the least that I will be totally undecided on whether to be on damons side, or stefans because of this new trailer…Stefan looks so much better than in the first season, but yet it seems damon is succumbing to katherines seduction, therefore making me completely confuzzled.

Ok, so bonnie has a little run-in with katherine, and shes playing a major part now I guess, and tylers uncle mason is now to be a mentor to tyler while being a wolf is new-we all know its coming. His mother is now mayor, and clevvertv interviewed VD producer Julie plec, and said if Jeremy survives, tyler and him will become very buddy buddy(Im thinking Jeremy survives, but is not a vampire)

Also supposedly Stefan and matt will get closer, and matt and carolines mother are at the hospital waiting to see if caroline survives the car accident(it wasn't an accident, she just fainted. Not my words above, they are buddy TV's)

Apparently Stefan Elena and john gilbert might not be the only ones with journals(these next few ideas including this one are possibilties for season 2...they might pop up, but nothing was revealed for sure.) katherine is rumored to have a journal, also more flashbacks from 1864, and also more recent flashbacks like the 70's.

And the crow and fog in the first few episodes(damon controlled duh) and Julie said it was too supernatural and they had to focus more on vampires.

And I think that this makes up for all the times I screwed up and couldn't find any dirt on the VD2. So there you have.

Alright guys, update as soon as I can FOR REAL this time, and I will let you guys go.

Comment please!

La Revedere(thanks miss nina)

Caroline


	7. Chapter 6

I feel it everyday it's all the sameIt brings me down but I'm the one to blameI've tried everything to get awaySo here I go againChasing you down againWhy do I do this?Over and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not toIt feels like everyday stays the sameIt's dragging me down and I can't pull awaySo here I go againChasing you down againWhy do I do this?Over and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not toOver and over, over and overYou make me fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even trySo many thoughts that I can't get out of my headI try to live without you, every time I do I feel deadI know what's best for meBut I want you insteadI'll keep on wasting all my timeOver and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not toOver and over, over and overYou make me fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even try to

"**Over and Over" By Three Days Grace**

**====================================================Mystery POV(yes another one)**

I saw a man and a younger looking woman rushing out of that huge boarding house. The girl seemed to be in pain, and the man looked worried.

_I need to go into town, and perhaps survey what goes on during a normal day in Mystic Falls, _I thought to myself. The man and the woman drove away, dust swirling around the driveway.

_This will be very promising_, I thought silently to myself.

**====================================================Elena's POV**

Damon was on edge as we entered the doctor's office. I was already checked in and waiting for the doctor to come in the room. I had to stand since it hurt like hell to sit down, but Damon was sitting. The mark didn't hurt unless I moved from the middle of my back, and down. I had no idea what it was, but it hurt like a bruise, almost more than one though.

When the doctor finally came in the room, I didn't notice the pain at all. Damon and I looked at each other before I smiled at the doctor. Damon stood up then, and shook hands with Doctor Huff, and then the doctor turned his gaze on me. Damon stood as far from me as possible in the small check-up room, and the doctor smiled at me.

"Well, what seems to be the problem sweetie?" He asked me.

"I have been having severe back pains, and when I woke up this morning I had a purplish-blue looking mark on my spine." I said, and he wrote something on his clip board.

"How much do you weigh?" He asked me, and I answered from what I remembered.

"117," I said, and shook my head, but before I could ask, he answered me.

"I need to see how much medicine for pain to give you to give you the proper dosage." He told me, and my mouth formed and "O."

"Can you turn around for me please?" He asked me, and I did.

He lifted my shirt up, and felt down my spine, and to my immediate surprise, it didn't hurt at all. "Did you take anything before coming here?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "Well, there's no mark on your back, but I can prescribe something for pain." He said as I turned.

I looked at Damon standing in the corner with his arms crossed, and he looked at me innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

We got out of the doctors office as fast as we could, because I just didn't want to do anything right now. Damon drove me home, and all I could think was I wanted to go the beach like I used to when I was younger and we would go on vacation. I sat Indian style, my new comfortable stance for sitting down, and looked out the window the entire way home. Damon didn't say anything to me, and we finally reached the boarding house.

I walked in and only sat on the couch, not doing anything, my hands on my lap. Damon walked over to me, standing behind me and leaning his cheek against mine. "I have to talk to Bonnie." He said, and wrapped his arms over mine and squeezed my hands in his strong ones. "I won't be gone long, but if you need anything call me okay?" He said, and I nodded, still not looking at him. He kissed my cheek, and I turned his chin and kissed him full on the lips. He cupped my face with his hand, and I finally pulled away. A timid smile grew on my face as I saw his signature smirk plastered all over his face.

I heard him close the door quieter than usual, and I grabbed the pillow next to me and placed it under my arm and laid my head on it, stretching out on the wrap around couch. I don't know if I was delusional or not, but I heard footsteps, and I sighed. I assumed it was Stefan since I hadn't been out that long. I finally decided to go upstairs and go to bed at least in Damon's room so I was more comfortable. I walked to Damon's mirror, and looked in the mirror. I pulled the top drawer out and looked for something to write with, but instead found a picture of myself. My old self. But then I found another right next to it of my new self. I had to say, I didn't care what I looked like as long as I had Damon by my side. I wondered who had taken these, when I heard a rustling in the bushes outside.

**====================================================Mystery POV**

I watched Elena closely from my perch near the window in the large hemlock tree outside of the Salvatore house. Damon was gone, and Stefan would be easy to crack. Bonnie however, she had fire. She would be hard to get to...hm. Perhaps I could control one of the vampires to compel her if she didn't succumb to my ways.

The main part though was to make Elena go insane because she won't know what's happening to her.

Finally, maybe Katherine will be satisfied.

**====================================================Bonnie's POV**

Amazed at who I saw in front of me, I invited Jeremy Gilbert inside my house. He had said he was here to talk with me about Elena, and I couldn't help but be the smallest bit worried that he knew something because Elena was with Damon. I made Jeremy a cup of tea, and I put the last of the vervain I had in it in case he wasn't wearing any. Elena had called earlier, but I told her not to come because I was sensing something like this would happen. Jeremy was silent until I sat down with him sitting across from me in my living room.

"She can't be gone," He said under his breath, but I still heard it.

"She," I sighed. I guess I would just have to come clean on this one. "She's not gone, Jer." I said, and his wide child-like eyes began intently searching my face.

"What?" He said, and he looked down and his mouth slipped into the shape of an 'O'.

"I brought her back. Katherine," I said, and refigured my words. "Someone Stefan and Damon knew got her killed when she was a vampire, and I brought her back from beyond the grave." I said, stressing the last word and grinning at Jeremy's happy face. "Damon and Stefan didn't know she was alive until two days ago though." I said, and grinned as Jeremy began asking me all the questions he had been keeping in from the past year.

**Elena's POV**

I was much too uncomfortable to do anything but call Damon. I couldn't sleep, I wasn't hungry, Stefan wouldn't believe me, and I felt like I was being stalked. I dialed his number from my phone and he picked up after the second ring. "Missing me already?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"How much longer are you going to be?" I asked, and he laughed.

"I had to run and errand and I just pulled into her driveway." He said, and I sighed and it was almost as if I could feel him become more serious over the phone. "Are you alright? Do you need me?" He asked, and I shook my head, like he could even see me though.

"No, but could you make it quick?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

"It looks as if Jeremy is talking to Bonnie right now, so do you want me home or are you okay for another half hour or so?" He asked me, and I contemplated that thought.

"Go ahead and talk to Bonnie." I said, and he said he would be home no later than a half hour from now and I hung up._ Alrighty Elena. What have you gotten yourself into?_

**====================================================Damon's POV**

I walked up to Bonnie's front door a little worried about Elena as she answered the door and stepped outside.

I wasn't going to say anything until she shut the door, and she turned towards me. "My grandmother wouldn't appreciate it if I invited you in," She explained, and I nodded.

"Listen, I think there's something wrong with Elena." I said, and she nodded.

"So she is staying with you?"

"Yes as far as I know." I said back.

"So what's wrong with Elena?" Bonnie asked me, trying to keep her breathing level even.

"It started last night. Her back hurt, and there was a mark on it. I gave her some blood, and it didn't hurt. But then when she woke up, it was there again and it hurt. So I took her to the doctor and it wasn't there anymore." I said in one mouthful, and she was nodding.

"Well, it sounds to me like it's either a malach, or a Pouvoir." She said, and I was now confused. She moved to invite me inside, and I followed her to her bookshelf as I saw her pull out a very tired looking book. "I assume you already know what a malach is right?" She asked and looked at me. I nodded and she proceeded to turn page after page. "Well, first of all, pouvior means strength. And it's also a strong asset to vampires, mentally and physically. So it's also a type of vampire," She said, still flipping pages. "This also could be something that's not mind control related though. It could be all an illusion." She said, and handed me the book. "Go be with Elena. Jeremy is here and I have some more things to explain to him," She said with a smile.

I let myself out as I heard bits of the conversation Bonnie was giving to Jeremy. Things about vampires, and what happened to Elena.

I was driving home when something didn't feel right. I pulled into the driveway, and was even more worried. I ran through the door to the house, and heard Elena upstairs sleeping softly. I walked as quietly as I could up the stairs and walked into my bedroom and my heart ached at what I saw.

Elena curled up with one hand over the pillow and one under, sleeping peacefully in my bed. I hadn't realized how late it had been at the time, and decided to go downstairs and make her something to eat. I decided to make her chicken parmesan. As I started to put the dish in the oven, I heard Elena come down the stairs. I closed the oven door and felt arms wrap themselves around me. I turned around and faced her, and kissed her lips softly, not wanting to get started if her back still hurt. She pulled back, and turned around and I lifted her shirt up, and just like that, no mark appeared on her back.

I walked into the living room with her hand in mine, and plopped down. She laid her head in my lap, and I was stroking her cheek when she turned the TV on and she flipped it to Twilight, and I kept thinking in my head, _how ironic and cliché_. The buzzer beeped and I regretted having to get up and go take it out of the oven.

Elena walked behind me, and I set the dish on the counter, and turned to Elena and picked her up and hugged her warmly. Her arms wound themselves around my neck. I kissed her hard and full, and she kissed me back with just as much force. We didn't say anything as we broke apart and she took a helping out of the casserole dish on the counter. She ate, and I just looked at her intently, remembering what it was like to actually have to eat food.

When she finished, I took her plate and she came to stand next to me as I washed it and she dried. She put it away in the cupboard above her head, and I kissed her again.

We picked up right where we left off, not caring if anyone would be here to hear us. We walked up the stairs, only breaking our kiss for brief seconds. That night, as her soft body lay next to mine under the cover of darkness, I vowed to her that I would never leave her.

No matter what the circumstances.

**ALRIGHTY! **

**Yay america for being able to have seen the complete epicness of what last night on the CW brought us.**

**I am so psyched that the VD IS FINALLY BACK!**

**Anyways, hope you likey;)**

**Anyways, so much HOMEWORK! Again, using a different program and cant remember if this is long or short…**

**Special thanks to Nina145, awesome co-writer that needs to update Forsaken Savior!**

**Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews!(any possible way to get more?)**

**Not gonna give away any hints about what's coming next, but I will clue you in on a first for me.**

**My first-second ever one-shot called "Behind Closed Doors" will be posted ASAP.**

**Chat me up if you wanna know what its about(only vaguely sadly)**

**Until next time, **

**Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah long time no-see right? Ok, I'm having a LOT of trouble with this, and sort of following the season 2 story line a little… we'll see if you like it. **

**As for the 2nd**** season, is anyone but me mad about Damon and Rose? I'm just…ugh can't believe that happened. **

**On to the story.**

EIGHT

**Elena's POV**

I woke up and stretched. It felt like I had just been re-awakened because I had actually gotten a good nights sleep for once. For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect. I didn't wake Damon up because I knew he had had a rough time these past couple of days worrying about me. Instead, I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I took my ring off, and stepped inside the steamy shower. I let the water cascade over my shoulders and back, and it felt amazing.

I rinsed my hair so the shampoo was gone, and them reached for a towel off the rail next to the shower, and wrapped it around myself. I walked into Damon's room, and he was still sleeping. By the look on his face, he was uncomfortable, so I grabbed a pair of shorts, and one of Damon's shirts, and walked to the bed and laid down beside him, and started stroking his cheek, and he turned his cheek into my palm and kissed it. His arms pulled me on top of him, and my lips descended on his as he wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to his chest. I didn't want to let go as he leaned forward so that I was underneath him, and his hands went to my cheeks as he kissed me passionately. He opened his eyes and caught mine with his. He intertwined our hands together, and brought them to his lips and kissed the back of mine.

"Go get ready," I said with a smile, and he kissed me once more before he walked into the bathroom and ran the water. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I looked around me, and saw art covering the walls, and I realized I had never really looked around when I came here. Different artists, different styles, but I only recognized the work of one of them. Matisse. Before I knew it arms were around my waist, and lips were on my neck. I turned and Damon held a clothes hanger with a gorgeous looking black dress on it. I put my glass down and took the hanger from him and my mouth dropped.

"Well I couldn't have you looking like the 'old' Elena, now could I?" He said with a smirk, and I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." He said, and I sighed. He handed my a pair of black pumps as well, and carried me upstairs to his room. It was almost six o' clock, and the Masquerade started at seven. Of course, we both slept extremely late, so Damon left me to get ready as he went back down to make me something to eat.

I got a black bra and panties from my suitcase, and walked to the bathroom. I adjusted the straps and hook the prongs together. I unzipped the dress and slipped it over my head. It fit perfectly, and I got my brush and brushed it through my hair. I plugged in my straightener, and turned it to the highest heat setting. I began straightening my hair, and ten minutes later I unplugged it and did my makeup. I sprayed a little bit of my favorite perfume, 'The Body Spray' and slipped my heels on and walked downstairs.

Damon made me eat his pasta before we left since I had been asleep and hadn't eaten anything yet. He ran upstairs with his vampire speed and changed into his suit and was back downstairs right as I was putting my plate away. I walked back upstairs to brush my teeth before we went, when I remembered something.

"Can you drop me at Bonnie's?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Why?" He asked, and I grabbed a jacket.

"It's better we don't make an appearance together yet, and I would like to drive myself there and my car is still at Bonnie's house."

He nodded, and we were off.

"I'll be waiting for you at the party. As soon as you park I'll be there." He said, and I nodded and I kissed him and hugged him around his neck once before I went to the door. I gripped his hand until I walked towards the house and our hands slipped apart. I watched him drive off as I knocked on the door.

Bonnie came to the door, and her mouth dropped when she saw me.

"I know, I should have called first, but I just thought-" I said, but she pulled me inside before I could finish.

"Thank God your okay." She said and hugged me. "Uh, you also look totally gorgeous right now." She said, and I smiled.

"Thank you. Now c'mon let's go." I said, and finally got a chance to look over what she was wearing. It was a light purple strapless dress, and her hair was curled in perfect little ringlets. She grabbed her purse and a black cardigan and handed me my keys so I could go and start the car.

When I walked outside I shivered, and got a strange feeling like I was being watched. I brushed it off, thought I was just being paranoid, and put the key in ignition. Bonnie and I talked about daily things that had been happening, mostly small talk all the way to the masquerade.

I pulled into a parking spot, and opened the door, and sure enough I saw Damon off in the distance. I nodded to him as soon as I hit the button that locked the doors on my car, and walked to where the main festivities were going on. Bonnie walked off in one direction, and Damon slipped his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek, and I smiled, something that was becoming increasingly uncontrollable.

For the most part, I had a good time. A lot of old faces came up to me and said they loved my dress, even thought they didn't know me. I also noticed that there was a sort of tense atmosphere with the girls flocking toward Damon. I had never seen him so annoyed, so I took his hand and brought myself closer to him. He put his hand on my waist and held our right hands out, and we started to dance. I heard other girls sighing over how perfect Damon and I looked together, and smiled to myself.

At the end of the night, I even saw Stefan there and it shocked me a bit when he came to stand by me and asked me to talk to him. I nodded my head, and walked over to a corner where nobody was. We both knew Damon would be listening, but that didn't stop him from asking me a question straightforward.

"Are you really Elena?" He asked in a hushed tone since there were many people at this event.

"How can I prove to you that I am Elena?" I challenged, and he looked away for a moment thinking of something. His face lit up when he finally answered.

"I'll ask you a question-" He said, but I shook my head.

"I have a better idea." I said, and without thinking quickly touched my lips to Stefan's as I knew he would feel the spark I had all that time ago when I kissed him before.

**Damon's POV**

I saw Stefan talk to Elena and I don't why I felt the strangest urge to be jealous. I walked to a table and got a drink, when I saw something that made me die all over again.

Stefan and Elena kissing.

I didn't know what to do, except get out of there so nobody would get hurt. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and decided against it and just disappeared into the woods where I knew the evening druggies would be hanging out.

I grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and started drowning my sorrows while curbing my craving for human blood. I hadn't realized how terribly thirsty I was until I felt hot blood burning its way down my throat mixed with the edge of the alcohol.

**Elena's POV**

I pulled away from Stefan, and looked him in the eyes. He was finally accepting the fact I was who I said I was. He leaned in again and tried to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Stefan, I kissed you to prove a point. I, I'm with Damon now," I said shaking my head. "I, I can't." I said and walked away, my eyes tearing up a bit. I found Bonnie, and she said she was ready to leave smiling until she saw my face.

"Oh my God Elena is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just made a mistake." I said, and started to get my keys. I noticed as everyone seemed to be leaving, Damon's car was still there, but he was no where to be found. I called him, and no answer. I started to get worried, and I somehow was able to drive Bonnie home. I said goodnight to her, and told her I would call when I got home. She didn't know I was worried over Damon because she kept babbling the whole ride about this guy Luca that she was swooning over.

I called Damon's cell phone once more before driving further down the road and parking my car. I just needed a moment to think through the possibilities of what could have happened.

**Damon's POV(Meanwhile)**

I easily got bored with the girl I had been drinking from, and started to make my way back to get my car when my phone started to ring.

Elena.

I wasn't so much mad at her, just betrayed so I let it go. I didn't want to do something I would regret.

I drove home as fast as I could, and ran upstairs to shower. I really didn't want to think about what had happened for fear I would stake Stefan.

I mean, he didn't even believe it was Elena so why would he be interested in her? I turned the water hotter, and let it distract me from thinking at all. I finally got out of the shower and ran the towel through my hair drying it mostly, and put on black sweat pants and a gray cotton tee shirt. I was disgusted at what Elena and Stefan had done, but I was more disgusted with myself seeing how easily I could replace Elena. For a moment, I hated Elena, but when I heard her voice it brought me back to loving her.

"Damon?" I heard her call as she ran through the door. She took her shoes off and threw them on the ground and sprinted upstairs. I just stood where I was, and walked to my liquor cart and poured another drink.

"Damon!" Elena said and she threw her arms around me, as if nothing had just happened.

**Alright, that was a raw cut, but I haven't update in so long I lost track. I'm not going to give you a reason for my neglecting to update, because it would just be an excuse. **

**And I can't make any promises to when I shall update, just thought I would leave you a simple question to ponder. **

"**Do you like Rose and Damon together?" **

**Leave a review telling me what you think of them in general, and then what you think of them together, and if you hope rose dies from the wolf bite(I know I do.)**

**Anyways, excitedly waiting bouncing in my seat for January 27 to come…update before then…I can promise that. **

**CLM3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, didn't think a simple update would inspire me to keep writing…on with the show I guess.**

**NINE**

Who shot that arrow in your throat,

Who missed that Crimson Apple?

It hung heavy on the tree above your head.

This chaos, this calamity,

This garden once was perfect,

Give your immortality to me,

I'll set you up against the stars.

Gloria,

We lied, we can't go on,

This is the time and this is the place to be alive.

Who shot that arrow in your throat,

Who missed that Crimson Apple?

Who shot that arrow in your throat,

Who missed that Crimson Apple?

And there is discord in the garden tonight.

The sea is wine red,

This is the death of beauty,

The doves have died,

The lovers have lied.

I cut the arrow from your neck,

Stretched you beneath the trees,

Among the roots and baby's breath.

I covered us with silver leaves.

Gloria,

We lied, we can't go on,

This is the time and this is the place to be alive.

The sea is wine red,

This is the death of beauty,

The doves have died,

The lovers have lied.

_Wine Red by The Hush Sound_

**Stefan's POV **When Elena left me, something was wrong. I had seen Damon watching, and I knew that would cause problems. But I had finally realized my Elena hadn't died after all. She was with my brother.

And I wanted her back.

There was something about her that no matter what she did, even with my own brother, I would still want what was best for her. And she knew Damon didn't have a god track record, so why would she go for him?

One thing was for sure.

I realized then that I would do anything to get her back, again.

**Elena's POV**

"Oh thank God," I said as I hugged Damon from behind. When he didn't say anything, I thought maybe something wasn't right, so I turned him around. "Have you been drinking?" I asked, and he simply nodded, and walked past me. "Damon, what's wrong?" I asked, desperate to know why he was acting so strangely.

"Why don't you go ask Stefan." Was all he said as he walked up the stairs, barely able to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" And then it clicked. Damon had seen me kiss Stefan. "Damon, is this because of the kiss?" I asked as I ran up the stairs and walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed, with his head held in his hands.

"How could you?" He said, meeting heartbroken eyes with mine. "He didn't even believe it was you and your making out with him." He said, and hung his head once again.

"Damon, you don't the half of it. Stefan wanted me to prove to him I was Elena, and he wanted to ask me something, but I knew no matter what he asked me he would always doubt me, thinking you would have told me everything. It was one kiss, it was nothing romantic at all, just to prove a point." I said, and Damon looked up at me.

"That's it?" He said, trying not to get hopeful if I were to be lying to him.

"Damon I could never hurt you," I said as I sat next to him, and I rubbed circles on his back. "Come here," I said and I put my arms around him, and he shuddered against me.

**Damon's POV**

Whatever had happened was immediately forgotten as I found myself wrap my arms around Elena. I was forced to trust her because I loved her so much. Nothing could change that,

I was emotionally worn out, and I had assumed Elena was too, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to our room. I smiled at the thought of _our _room. I shrugged out of my shirt, and Elena walked into the bathroom.

I changed into black shorts, and Elena came out of the bathroom in a dark red tank top and white shorts. She pulled the covers back on the large bed and snuggled into the sheets. I walked to her and got under the covers with her, and turned the light out on the table beside me. I pulled her warm body flush against mine, and nuzzled my face into her neck. I kissed her cheek, and she moved as close as she could to me. I heard her sigh in contentment, and I whispered in her ear "I love you Elena," and she turned and kissed me passionately on my lips.

"I love you too," She said, and my arms wrapped around her and I finally fell asleep when her breathing slowed.

**Stefan's POV**

I found myself sauntering home in the cover of darkness. How could I have been so stupid? I thought back to when Elena had first tried to tell me who she really was. I realized in that instant that Elena and I could never be what we once were.

Katherine and Elena had talked, and I now accepted the fact that that had been the breaking point of our relationship. No wonder she was closer to Damon when he saved her from the well.

Katherine had told Elena that Damon was in love with her, and that she had only ever loved me.

And I had told Elena that when I looked at her all I could see was Katherine. Somewhere in my midst of self-pity, I felt something fly past me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around in a circle, scanning the area for any movement. The wind around me shifted, and I turned around and a man about my height flashed in front of me.

"You know Elena Gilbert correct?" He asked me, and I was shocked he was asking me that.

"Who are you?" I asked, and he smirked a little bit.

"I am Elijah."

**Elena's POV**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night, and sat up, gasping at what I had just dreamed.

_The wind around me stirred, and the next thing I knew my neck was burning and dripping blood. _

Damon moved and put his hand on my lower back, making me jump a little. He sat up next to me and hugged me. I guessed he was still extremely tired. I leaned into him, not wanting to tell him about what I had dreamt.

"You okay?" He asked me, and I nodded my head. "I'm going to make you some tea." He said, and kissed me on my cheek. I frowned a little when he walked downstairs, missing his closeness and strength.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled from under my covers and was somehow exhausted.

**Damon's POV**

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and got the metal tea pot and poured it half way full. I grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard as I waited for the water to heat. I heard the door slam and below and behold Stefan came walking through the door with a scared expression on his face.

I couldn't find anything to say to him, so I waited for him to say something if he was going to talk to me.

"Damon, we have a problem." I heard him say, and I turned and found myself curios as to what he was inferring about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, using a little more angst then needed.

"Damon, we missed one." he said, and I immediately turned my gaze to his worried expression.

"We missed one what?" I asked him, getting annoyed that he was giving me information this slowly.

"Elijah was close to Klaus." He said, and I had already gathered questions in my head. Something didn't sit well with me, and my eyes widened as I ran with vampire speed up to my room where Elena had been, only to find my window wide open, the curtains blowing softly in the gentle wind.

**Elena's POV**

When I woke up I felt like I had been asleep for a week. My body ached, but surprisingly enough my back didn't. I tried to stretch and move my muscles, but then I was standing. A man was standing in front of me, and I prayed to God he didn't hurt Damon. "Please don't hurt him." I said quietly, looking this man straight in the eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you Elena. I'm here to help you." He said ominously, and I couldn't help but keep talking.

"Who are you?" I asked, and he smirked a little, reminding me of Damon.

"I'm Elijah. And I already know who you are Elena. Katerina Petrova's doppelganger I understand." He said, and I looked at him strangely.

"But, I don't look like her anymore. That changed when I came back." I said, and Elijah narrowed his eyes at me.

"No Elena, you look exactly like Katerina now." He said, and I couldn't wrap my finger around it.

"But Damon and Stefan said," I said, and thought it over in my head.

"They lied. I don't know why, or if perhaps Katerina changed her appearance using illusion, or what. But I know the real Katerina, and you look like the spitting image of her." He said, and I looked away from him, mulling it over in my head, trying to think of a plausible explanation.

"What do want from me?" I asked, and he caught my gaze.

"Elena, I am a vampire atlas. I figured Damon and Stefan hadn't told you the entire story, so I was in the neighborhood when I saw you. I smelled your blood and instantly knew that you weren't Katerina, so I wanted to help you." He said, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your saying, that you just happened to be in this miniscule town called Mystic Falls, and when you saw me, you had to kidnap me, and bring me where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We're in a small town in south West Virginia. Coalwood, although this town is far gone after the coal mines closed down."

"Okay, you brought me here, just to give me information?" I asked, and he nodded. "You don't want anything in return?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Well, since Klaus is dead, I figured why not talk to you since Damon and Stefan are so whipped over protecting you they weren't telling you the right things to be afraid of." He said, and I still wasn't buying it.

"Just like that? You're not one of these soul-sucking vampires that need something in return to give something?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Believe me Elena. I am far from a Saint, but I'm not the worst vampire around. I just figured you had some questions that you were afraid to ask your Salvatore saviors." He said, and I nodded. He smiled, almost warmly.

"Give me your hardest question." Elijah said, and cracked his knuckles.

**Ok so giving it a little twist. **

**Nina145, you will be shocked when you get back to fan fiction and finally read this seeing as I changed the other character we talked about to Elijah. **

**It just fit better, and next chapter there will be some flashbacks, more into the entire vampire legend, and possibly someone dying…nothing for sure yet, but I keep asking myself what happens next, which is really what you guys should be asking me so I update quicker. **

**CLM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aright well, I am being greedy but can I get more reviews possibly? I don't know it is just something I want…well, here is chapter ten!**

_I was stained, with a role, _

_In a day, and not my own._

_But as you walked into my life,_

_You showed what needed to be shown._

_And I always knew,_

_What was right, _

_Just didn't know that I might,_

_Peel away and choose to see you with such a different sight._

_And I will never see the sky,_

_The same way and, _

_I will learn to say goodbye, _

_To yesterday and I,_

_Will never cease to fly, _

_If held down and, _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen,_

_Twilight_

_Never cared, never wanted, _

_Never sought to see what flaunted,_

_So on purpose, so in my face,_

_Couldn't see beyond my own place._

_And it was so easy not behold, what I could hold,_

_But you taught me, _

_I could change whatever came within these shallow days._

_And I will never see the sky,_

_The same way and, _

_I will learn to say goodbye, _

_To yesterday and I,_

_Will never cease to fly, _

_If held down and, _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen,_

_And as the sun shines through,_

_And pushes away, and pushes ahead._

_Feel the warmth and blue, and leaves a chill instead, and_

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real, _

_But as illusion dies, I see there is so much, to be revealed._

_And I will never see the sky,_

_The same way and, _

_I will learn to say goodbye, _

_To yesterday and I,_

_Will never cease to fly, _

_If held down and, _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen,_

_Twilight_

_I was stained, by a role, _

_In a day, not my own,_

_But as you walked into my life, _

_You showed what needed to be shown._

_And I always knew, what was right,_

_Just didn't know that I might,_

_Peel away and choose to see you with a such a different sight. _

_And I will never see the sky,_

_The same way and, _

_I will learn to say goodbye, _

_To yesterday and I,_

_Will never cease to fly, _

_If held down and, _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen,_

_Twilight_

**Twilight by Vanessa Carlton**

**TEN**

**Elena's POV**

"So, when did people start learning that vampires existed?" I asked Elijah as he intently looked me with his legs crossed.

"Stories concerning vampires or Fallen Ones have been present in every culture of the world for centuries, Elena. They have concealed their true identities from others through romanticized lore and legend. The mere fact that almost all creatures have some form of ancient myth regarding vampires should be enough to convince most skeptics that there is an element of truth at their core.

"Not long ago I traveled to the southern border of North America because there had been a report of a number of grisly killings. I discovered and can now confirm that vampires caused the raucous." He said, leaning in a little bit closer.

"How did vampires come to be?" I asked, and he smiled a little, happy I was asking logical questions.

"The origins of vampires date back to time before time. According to legends of Heaven, the creatures we now call vampires descended from three angels-Moloch, Ba'al, and Belial. Basically they rebelled against God, and a great battle resulted in the three of them being slain, and their bodies burned and cast down to the Earth.

"Tribes around the world found the smoldering ashes, and began to worship them. Because of this, the creatures revived and woke with a thirst for blood. They carried this craving for blood seeking revenge against Heaven. It sustained and nourished them, but cursed them. Then came the Rule of Three Bloodlines. Ba'al created the _Deceivers_, and little stopped them. Little could sate their hunger as well. They are not handsome, but were gifted with wit and a certain charm. They bear a resemblance almost to small goblin creatures." He explained.

"What bloodline are Damon and Stefan from?" Elena asked, obviously not Ba'al.

"I'm getting to that. Moloch were born to destroy. They need not a reason, but their preferred pursuit. They are attired poorly and cleanliness is not a concern. They also consider slaughter a tribute.

"Now, Stefan and Damon come from the Belial Bloodline. They are Tortured Souls-basically the only ones that show remorse for there actions. They can fall prey to some passion with which Humankind are beset. Some vampires of this bloodline will go to extreme lengths to limit their appetites and cravings. The guilt of their ancestors weighs heavily upon them." He finished, and I tried to think of another question.

"Why can vampires compel humans?" I wondered, and he nodded, thinking about how to answer.

"All vampires from each of the bloodlines possess the ability of mind control. You can't tell this when you are being compelled, or anytime for that matter if you are human, but the vampires eyes turn violet during the compulsion. Nobody knows for sure why they can compel people, but there are five basic stages."

**Damon's POV**

I immediately tried to dial her cell phone, but I heard it ringing in the other room and dismissed my call. I tried my best to calm myself and not do anything stupid out of rage. "We've got to find her." I said, mostly to myself, but Stefan acknowledged me.

"We will, Damon."

**Elijah's POV**

Elena's questions almost shocked me as she just kept asking questions I had never heard a human ask.

"Can vampires shape-shift, or is the whole 'vampire bat' thing just a myth?" She asked.

"Believe me, it's no myth-through the years maybe people have just made it look like we can only turn into bats. You usually have to be at least a few decades old before you can shape shift, and at least a century to perfect the transformation. The bloodline Stefan and Damon are from are actually the best at shape shifting.

"Basically though, we can morph into anything. Some vampire enjoy being the bat, for one reason or another, but it's really all based on personal preference." I explained, and she nodded her head intently.

"I never really paid attention to this but do vampires show reflections in mirrors?" She asked, and I grinned.

"A fully fed vampire would show a reflection, but a hungry vampire shows almost an opaque or half-formed reflection-if one is starved, they show no reflection." I said. Something didn't feel right, and sure enough something wasn't right. I stiffened in my seat, and saw Elena turn her gaze upon me.

"What's going on?" She asked as I was immediately standing and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh." I said calmly from behind her. "We have to leave now. You need to be as quiet as you can." I said, and moved my hand away from her mouth.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but when the wind whipped around us, I knew I had to get her back to Mystic Falls. I had no other choice but to put her on my back and run her back to Mystic Falls. I had noticed she didn't seem phased when I was running so I assumed Damon or Stefan had done this with her before. By the time I had reached the boarding house it was late and the Salvatore's seemed to be missing. I knew that I was invited into the house, but I left Elena at the front step, speeding away into the darkness.

**Elena's POV**

I walked inside the door and immediately locked it. I knew Damon wasn't there, so I ran upstairs to get my cell phone. I found it lying on the side table next to our bed and picked it up. I dialed Damon's number and heard his voice before I could even put the phone to my ear.

"Elena?" Damon asked anxiously, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Damon, I'm fine, please come back to the boarding house." I said, and I sighed.

"I'll be there soon baby, I love you so much." He said, and my heart sank.

"I love you too," I said, biting my lip as I hit end on the call.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I walked up the steps and went to my suitcase and dragged it over to the dresser. I started putting my shirts and underwear into and empty drawer. I pulled out a set of white panties and bra, and a hot pink tank top and black yoga pants.

I left my suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. I combed through my hair with my fingers as I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. I saw the door open as I went to stand at the top of the steps, and Damon's expression immediately changed. Before I could blink Damon was standing in front of me, and I threw my arms around his shoulders. He clutched at the small of my back, and he lifted me up.

I hooked my ankles together behind his back, and pulled back so I could gaze down at him. I swear I saw tears in his eyes but to this day I have never discussed it with him. I crushed my lips against his, and held his cheeks gingerly with my hands, not allowing him to pull back. "I love you," I whispered against his lips, and he pulled back.

"Baby, you are everything to me. I love you so much," He said and h caught my gaze with his. He lowered me down to the ground, and just looked at me, his piercing blue eyes saying everything. "I'm sorry I was upset about you kissing Stefan. It was stupid I know you would never hurt me, and it's true you never know what you have until it's gone." He said, cradling my face in his hands, his index finger tilting my chin up.

"You also never know what you've been missing until it arrives." I said, and he grabbed my hand, and I followed him to his room. He walked in the door, and saw my suitcase. He kissed my cheek, and went into the bathroom. I crouched down and started putting more things away, until I saw a soft white short nightgown. It looked irresistibly comfortable, and I shrugged out of my pants and tank top and slid it over my head. It showed a little cleavage and felt amazing. It hit me mid-thigh, and I knew I would be wearing this more than once. I put the rest of my jeans into another drawer, and walked to the closet with a handful of dresses. I hung them each in the closet, and put my suitcase underneath them when Damon walked out of the bathroom.

I heard his breath catch when he looked at me, and he was instantly in front of me. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" He asked, moving a strand of hair away from my face.

I looked at the bed, and he nodded. I went over to the bed, and sat down. He sat next to me and kissed my lips. He leaned over me and pushed me down so that he was on top of me, not supporting his weight. He slowly kissed down my neck and my trembling hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He got up on his knees, still straddling my midsection and unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it aside. He didn't take my nightgown off, but rather slid it up so my bra was revealed. He kissed the top of my breasts, and worked his way down, trailing burning kisses down my stomach, sucking on my skin making me lean my stomach up.

He neared my underwear, and looked up at me. I nodded, and he removed my underwear very delicately with his teeth. I couldn't breath as he came back up and kissed my lips tenderly.

I started at the fly of his jeans, but he again moved my hands and helped me, undoing the button and sliding his pants down and tossing them aside. He kissed up my neck as he slid into me, and I bit down on my bottom lip. Nothing could possibly make me feel the ecstasy like Damon could-he awakened something inside of me that I had long ago thought would be buried forever.

He started moving inside of me, his pace unbearably slow. He moved his lips to mine and quickened his pace, sending me over the edge with all the passion he had shown me. I road out my high, and he started moving within my delicate folds again. I put my hands on his shoulders, and started meeting him thrust for thrust, when he moaned and said he was going to come. My insides felt warm and fuzzy after he came, and I looked at the window, seeing the dark and light hues of Twilight outside. He pulled me to his chest, and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Damon, I think we should talk about what happened earlier," I started, but he kissed my lips.

"We can talk in the morning," He said, and turned out the light. I felt so content that the last thing I felt that night was Damon pressing his lips to my cheek, thinking about how to explain where I had been, and I still had to figure out why Elijah had offered me information, for nothing in return.

Somehow, I think deep down Elijah had been curious about my resemblance to Katherine, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena was safe, and when Damon took off I decided to go and hunt. Before I could even trace anything, I heard a blood-curdling scream from deeper in the woods.

All I could do was look at Bonnie on the ground as the creature fled the scene. I ran over to Bonnie, and picked her up. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, calling her sister Mary at the hospital explaining what had happened. As I raced against time, I couldn't bring myself to give her blood for I knew she would hate me and herself if she turned.

I couldn't let that happen.

**I am completely ecstatic about this chapter…I'm proud of it's length, though I can make no promises they will be this long in the future. **

**So Damon and Elena rekindle their relationship that was almost lost.**

**Stefan helps Bonnie in a time of need, and I am still not certain where this story is going. **

**Here's a link for pictures of the new episode on Jan. 27(spoiler alert Damon/Elena hug!)**

H t t p : / / w w w . b u d d y t v . c o m / s l i d e s h o w s / t h e - v a m p i r e - d i a r i e s / t h e - v a m p i r e - d i a r i e s - e p I s o d e - 2 1 2 - p h o t o s - t h e - d e s c e n t - 3 1 1 7 4 . a s p x

**Just take the spaces out since fan fiction won't let you post urls. **

**Anyways, not guarantees for next update…**

**Much love,**

**CLM**


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty. I'm not sure how many of you will react to this, but here's what I'm thinking.

After a long break, and a hard and careful deliberation, I've decided to post this and see what you all think. I have re-read my stories and all of my reviews, and am unsure about what to do. My two options are pronounce the stories dead, or continue writing. If I have a few people that want me to finish the stories, I will. But as of right now, I'm relying on feedback from my fans.

Leave me a review or message me and let me know what you think I should do.

Til next time,  
C (I'm referring to Not the Same Anymore and Lost Comfort)


End file.
